The invention relates to a coagulation forceps with a tubular shaft and with two forceps limbs, which are uncovered on the gripping surfaces that face one another and serve for gripping tissue to be treated, have end surfaces, contacting a common plane, at their distal ends and are insulated on their outer sides that face away from one another, wherein provision is made for current connections for connection to a radiofrequency generator or to a current source for bipolar coagulation.
Such a coagulation forceps is known from DE 10 2006 012 558 A1. In the case of operations in which vessels have to be coagulated, for example in paranasal sinuses or optionally on spinal columns, a problem of such previously known coagulation forceps is that it is often not possible to grip a vessel to be coagulated with both gripping surfaces and coagulate it because e.g. surrounding bony tissue prevents the two gripping surfaces, i.e. the jaw of the instrument formed thereby, from being pushed sufficiently far over such a vessel. In such cases, coagulation of such a vessel or else of the surrounding tissue may be inadequate or it may be necessary to resort to monopolar coagulation with the problems associated therewith.